KilluGon: Are You Drunk?
by Aquarica
Summary: Flashfic challenge for KilluGon. Basically Killua winds up drunk at a bar and Gon has to try and placate him. Not quite as goofy as it may sound. But definite silliness from Killua.


Gon knew that Killua could take care of himself, so when he left Killua in the lobby of the hotel they were currently staying at in order to go buy ingredients for meals, not having much of choice being that in the city it's difficult to _catch_ any sort of food, especially at night here, he thought everything would be fine. Well, he thought wrong.

After getting back with everything they needed for food, Gon brought the bags back to the hotel room, but Killua was nowhere in sight. Slightly concerned that Killua may have run into trouble, not that he wouldn't be able to handle it, Gon decided to head back down to the lobby and start searching for him using nen.

Before Gon even began to look for an aura trail, he caught sight of Leorio in the distance standing outside a bar located in the hotel.

"Leorio!" Gon called, getting the older teen's attention. "Neh, have you seen Killua lately? He should have been around here."

Leorio paused for a second, as if considering whether or not to answer, but then snickered at something and turned his attention back to Gon. "Yeah, actually the brat's right over there, I'll let you have the honor of dealing with him now, I gotta get going. See ya around soon Gon. Oh, and don't worry about the bill, it's already paid for."

"Leorio, wait! That's a bar! Why is Killua in there? He's against underage drinking I thought. What do you mean deal with him?" Gon spat out all at once.

"You'll see. Runt can't hold his liquor too well. Made a bit of a wager that went poorly for him." With that Leorio walked away, waving his hand at Gon as he left.

Frowning in concern, and a bit of annoyance, Gon made his way inside the bar. It didn't take more than two seconds for Gon to spot Killua's white tufts of hair sticking out crazily from where he rested his head on the bar.

"Mou, Killua, what are you doing? You're not allowed to act stupid, only I am. I was worried." Gon said after making his way up to his Killua. Gon plopped down on the stool next to him and spun in a circle a few times while waiting for answer. When it was clear he wasn't getting one he stopped spinning and looked over at Killua in concern. He was met with a pair of glazed over ocean blue eyes.

Gon had seen this many times before, considering his Aunt Mito ran a bar. "Killua, are you drunk?"

His question was met with a bunch of disgruntled mumbles, to which Gon let out a laugh. Yup, defiantly drunk. Something must have gotten Killua's attention because he sat up and glared at Gon with his glazed eyes, recognition in them. "Gon! You're a big meanie!" Gon blinked, slightly baffled and unsure how to react. He'd never seen Killua drunk. "Huh?" Gon questioned eloquently.

"Gon, you a meanie, you leave me all by myself. Always going off and doing stupid things without me. You! You…you…" Killua began sniffling before banging his head softly on the table. "You're going to abandon me because you're just going to leave me behind and I won't be good enough and…and…" Killua's eyes were now glossy as his eyes watered and couple of dramatic tears started to fall. "Meanie Gon, you idiot. I want to stay with you!"

Gon took a couple seconds to process before blinking at Killua in surprise, he would never leave him. "How drunk are you Killua?" Gon asked. "Didn't your family train you to be immune against toxins or something?"

"Parents said alcohol was stupid and I should never drink any on missions anyway, and it was difficult to change tolerance for me, so it wasn't worth it." Killua pouted, crocodile tears disappearing into sniffles. Gon sighed and hopped off the stool to set up in front of Killua, motioning to give him a piggy back ride.

"Come on, get on." Gon said to Killua. Killua blinked and tried to process what was being asked of him, realizing, he slid off his stool onto Gon's back. Gon briefly adjusted Killua before making his way out of the bar.

"Mou Killua, now why are you so worried I'll leave you?" Gon asked slowly pacing through the lobby.

"When shadows are exposed to light they always fade away. Being left behind with the darkness." Killua said in a much more proper tone compared to the rest of the night. Gon slowed his pace slightly at that. Was this something Killua feared and frequently thought about? The conversation was a little too deep for him, but Gon could grasp the situation better than most people thought. Letting out a long sigh, Gon stopped walking to turn his head to meet Killua's eyes, still slightly glazed.

"But one can't exist without the other right?" Gon said, watching Killua carefully. Some fog seemed to clear from Killua's eyes, replaced with the shine of tears. Gon looked away and continued walking, not wanting to hurt Killua's pride. A second later Gon felt Killua's head ruffle into a resting position on his shoulder. A damp spot emanated on Gon's shirt from where Killua had placed his face. Gon let out a small smile as he made his way down the hallway.

"Thank you, Gon," Killua whimpered into Gon's back.

"If it's for Killua then it's no problem. " Gon said, smiling widely. Gon felt a nod on his back as he continued down the hall. Finally reaching the room, Gon was careful to maneuver them both inside without getting wacked by the door. Gon set Killua down on one of the twin beds and made sure he was balanced in place before headed to the bathroom.

"You hang tight Killua, I'm going to grab you a glass of water." Gon quickly filled the cup in the restroom before presenting it to Killua. He grabbed the cup and sipped at it, not really caring that it was tap water.

"I'm going to go to bed, I think we've both had an eventful day." There was a long pause of silence.

"Can I sleep in your bed with you Gon?" Killua asked, sounding more sober than before. Gon gave a sound of affirmation before scooting over to make space for Killua. Though they would probably end up with sprawled limbs intertwining while they slept. Killua climbed in next to him not bothering with covers that would be stolen in the night.

"You'll keep your promise to never leave me right?" Killua asked, clenching his fists around Gon's shirt.

"As long as you don't want me to leave, I'll never leave you Killua." Gon said with confidence. With that they both eventually fell asleep. The next morning Killua would probably wake up the most embarrassed and hungover as he had ever been in his entire life.

 **A.N: Made this for hisbroka44 on tumblr, YOU MY GIRLLLLLLL! :D**


End file.
